The Royal ball
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Skips was invited to a royal ball by her old friend Scarlett, she also invited Mordecai and Rigby. But there are some unwanted guests that want to kill Scarlett.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Smoke here with this story that my buddy Jake came up with, after the end of Blue Jay assasin. I don't own Regular show or Sofia the first but Jacob Voronkov owns the Scarlett.**

In the middle of the day when Mordecai and Rigby were playing The Wonderful 101, there was a knocking on the door.

"You get it dude." Mordecai said.

"Alright. It is a co-op game after all." Rigby said as he paused and went to the door to find a royal courier with a patch on his shoulder of a black dragon and white tiger fighting standing there.

"Is Skips available?" the courier asked Rigby.

"Skips, it's for you."

Skips went down the stairs and when he opened the door, he was shocked to see the courier there as well as his symbol.

"Is this from-"

The courier opened his scroll and read it to Skips.

"Dear Skips,

It's been quite awhile since you left the Scarlet Army. What has it been, 2 or 3 years? Anyway, I feel that we need to reconnect with each other a bit, so I am offifically inviting you to a royal ball to be held this Friday at my castle in Cinnibar. I hope to see you there.

Your friend,  
Scarlett.

P.S.: Bring Mordecai and Rigby."

The courier rolls up the scroll and walks away. Skips closed the door, and skipped over to Mordecai and Rigby. "What was that about?" Rigby asked.

"Remember my old boss Princess Scarlett? Well she invited us to a royal ball." said Skips.

"Us?" Mordecai and Rigby asked in unison.

"Yeah, I don't know why but it's mostly to catch up." said Skips.

"You sure Skips? Why would she want to meet us?" Rigby asked.

"I'll ask her when you meet her." said Skips. "You better be in your best behaviour."

"We taught Muscle Man how to be fancy when he had to meet Starla's parents." said Mordecai.

"But it turned out they weren't fancy." Skips replied.

"Yeah but I'm sure we can handle it." said Rigby.

"Well alright, remember Friday. We got 3 days." said Skips and skipped away.

"Got it!" said the slackers in unison. But they were being watched by a raven and it flew away after it got what it need.

When Friday came Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips came out of the house wearing tuxedoes. Benson saw the three and whistled impressed. "Looking sharp!" Then something hits Benson in the face. "Wait a minute I know for a fact that these guys are too dressed up for a video game award show or the movies what gives?"

"Well Benson I was invited to a royal ball and the invite said I can bring Mordecai and Rigby." Skips explained.

"Oh man. That would be hilarious!" said Benson.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mordecai asked.

"You guys are gonna make fools of ourselves!" said Benson. "You guys are beyond royalty!" Benson started laughing and balling his eyes out.

"We maybe slackers Benson, but we're not fools!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, when was the last time you met a princess?" Rigby asked.

"Just don't make fools of yourself." said Benson entering his car and drives off.

"You guys ready to go?" Skips asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." said Mordecai. They enter Skips van and drove off. Skips uses the Universal bridge to go to another world and they see the kingdom of Cinnibar.

 **Well that's the first chapter. Things will get better in the next chapter, I would like to thank Jake for the story idea and invite. Oh and I'm making a Xiaolin Showdown and Sofia the first crossover in the future. So stay tuned for that. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me, Knuckles, and the Nerd are at the old ruins of Jurassic Park)**

 **Me: Welcome to Jurassic Park. Hold on to your butts!**

 **(We see the old ruins as we walk in)**

 **Knuckles: Man this place is old.**

 **Nerd: Hard to believe this place was shut down because of some frog that changes genders.**

 **Knuckles: Wow really?**

 **Me: That's what happened. Ok let's split up and find that piece of the Master Emerald.**

 **(While we find the pieces, enjoy the new chapter of the royal ball)**

Skips parked his van, Mordecai and Rigby exit the van and Skips give the keys the the parking valet and drives the van to the parked coaches. The three enter the castle and the slackers were amazed. "This place is off the hook." said Rigby.

"Yeah." said Mordecai.

They see a 22 year old woman wearing a sleeveless vermillion gown and a brilliant ruby tiara with aqua shoes. She also have long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Skips, so glad you can make it." She said.

"Mordecai and Rigby this is Scarlett my old boss." said Skips.

"So, this is the princess you told us about, Skips." Mordecai said.

"Actually, Mordecai, it's Queen now." She smiled. She then turned to Skips. "Where were you at my coronation, old friend."

"If you had invited me, I would have come, Scarlett."

"Um, Skips, I did invite you."

"You did?"

"You're one of my oldest friends, I would never forget to invite you to something so important to me."

"... Oh, man. That must have been the day that GBF Jr. nearly destroyed us."

"So the invite never arrived." Mordecai realized.

"We are so sorry, your highness." Rigby stated.

"It's okay. You were saving your home. I would have loved for you to be there, but I understand."

"Skips was in the hospital." said Mordecai.

"I get it." said Scarlett.

"Why don't you two mingle while I catch up with Scarlett." said Skips.

Mordecai and Rigby both walked away while the two old friends catch up. "So still fighting Klorgbane?" Scarlett asked.

"Every 157 years. How about you?" Skips asked.

"I have a student her name is princess Sofia of Enchancia. I took her under my wing after you left." said Scarlett.

"So how old is she?" Skips asked.

"She's 7 years old." Scarlett replied.

"So you're training a 7 year old to be a fighter? Never thought I see the day." said Skips.

"She has potential. So what your new team?" Scarlett asked.

"They're the Justice Rangers led by Tahu. He's a Bionicle, it's a biomechical being similar to Cyborg from Teen Titans. But they have powers." said Skips. "It's a long story how they were formed. But long story short, we fought Django of the Dead, a Decepticon joined us, his name was Dreadwing but he died in battle."

"Nice to see a Con join the side of good." said Scarlett.

"Tell that to Sixshot, Breakdown and Knock Out." said Skips.

Scarlett chuckled at that statement. "Man I missed having you around Skips." said Scarlett.

"Well the park needed me and I'm more of a one team man." said Skips.

"I understand Skips. Listen I need to go check on something. I'll be right back." said Scarlett and walked away.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby are talking to 3 random people. But Rigby was telling people how to make Rig-juice. "That's how you make Rig-juice." said Rigby.

The 3 people cringed and walked away. "Bathroom, now." Mordecai demanded.

* * *

The two slackers entered the bathroom. "Aw man I thought the toilets would be gold?" said Rigby than Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm. "Ow!"

"Dude, Rig-juice?! We can't tell people about something that's disgusting!" said Mordecai.

"I wanted to show these guys were cool!" said Rigby.

"By tricking me to drink your barf drink? That's not cool!" said Mordecai.

"Ok fine what are the rules?" Rigby complained.

"Rule number one no talking about Rig-juice. Rule number two, no talking about video games, and finally rule number three we can't do our thing." said Mordecai.

"Aw man! But that's what makes us who we are! You wouldn't tell Optimus Prime not to say transforms and roll out that's who he is." said Rigby.

"It's just for the night, dude. If we can go through a blackout without playing video games we can do it." said Mordecai.

Then the door opens and someone says. "I'm at the party and everything is going according to plan." said a voice. Mordecai and Rigby hid in the stall and stand on the toilet. Rigby gets a look at the guy and he's wearing a dark purple robe, fair skin, dark hair with some white tips.

"So this will be Scarlett's last ball she will ever throw." said the man. "This is gonna be good."

"Who is this?" Mordecai asked.

"Don't know but by the looks of it he knows Scarlett." Rigby whispered.

The man took out a wand used it on himself and his face changed into a different man with red hair and tan skin, then he walked out the door. Then Mordecai and Rigby fell out of the stall. "Dude we got warn Skips and Scarlett!" said Mordecai.

"I'll find Skips. You find Scarlett." said Rigby. The two slackers exited the bathroom and went to go find the two.

 **(We find the piece of the Master Emerald)**

 **Me: Good work team! (Calls in the rest of the team but heads static)**

 **?: (commlink) Hello Smoke if you're looking for your team. I have them, all you need to do is find them on Site B.**

 **Me: Who is this?!**

 **?: (commlink) you're see soon enough. (Hangs up)**

 **Nerd: They were kidnapped?**

 **Me: yeah. Let's go save them. Thanks Jake for the introduction for the slackers and Scarlett. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
